Serenata para Dos (One Shot)
by MilyChan11
Summary: Viktor y Yuuri están completamente enamorados, su amor trasciende más allá de lo comprensible; pero Yuuri, después de un largo sufrimiento, comprendió que es mejor terminar con esa relación, porque sus sentimientos no son correctos. ¿Qué hecho puede ser tan grave para dejar de amar a su otra mitad?


" _Serenata para Dos"_

Las vivaces flores blancas, aromatizadas con el más suave y delicado perfume de alegría impregnado en sus pequeñas hojas, se hallaban desmayadas sobre la alfombra de dibujos simétricos, junto a los pedazos de un jarrón chino comprado en una tienda de antigüedades. Esos símbolos insignificantes de una simplísima acción de torpeza, eran el majestuoso reflejo de un quebranto incomparable a las pasadas discusiones que tuvieron antes de aquel día. Discusiones atiborradas de rencores escondidos, que descuartizaron la unión de sus manos, desatando una guerra entre sus corazones oxidados por la nostalgia de la inocencia perdida. Habían cruzado la línea de lo correcto, que nunca más aparecería para dividir los sentimientos apacibles de sus almas, nacidos por el abandono. No existía un retroceso para las manchas que dibujaron en su piel, su condena sería permanecer en el limbo de la pasión prohibida hasta soltar un desfallecido suspiro.

—¡Ninguna persona te querrá como yo! —fueron las únicas palabras colmadas de angustia que él necesitó para provocar que las primeras lágrimas de la noche rodaran en dirección a sus hundidas mejillas, sonrojadas por el forcejeo que mantuvo con el joven de cortos cabellos negros, mientras este le gritara, a viva voz, que quería irse de allí antes de que el reloj marcara una hora que su amado maldeciría durante el resto de su vida.

" _Nadie te querrá como yo"_ , esa era una diminuta premonición del destino que tendría si se atrevía a poner un pie a fuera de la casa que, durante una infinidad de años, les brindó felicidad. Él, por fin, se llenó del valor necesario para clamar una verdad que solamente se veía bajo la luz dorada de la luna, otorgada por el despeje de la medianoche. Su amor era colosal para que pudiera compararse con los sentimientos efímeros de un extraño.

A medida que intentaba poner cierta distancia entre los dos, Yuuri se encogió de hombros, amenazado por la pasión incontenible que se desbordaban de su resquebrajado corazón. Era verdad, ningún hombre o mujer lo amaría tanto como él; y Yuuri tampoco se ilusionaría con otra persona tanto como lo hizo con Viktor; no obstante, era oportuno seguir huyendo de esa enorme locura y separarse en medio del dolor de sus pieles, que suplicaban volver a rozarse; era pertinente poner un fin a su amor o de lo contrario, terminarían lastimándose hasta quedar reducidos a cenizas.

—Tú eres el único que vale la pena para mí —le reprochó Viktor, con la furia embargando su interior; buscando las palabras exactas para persuadirlo de no cometer el que sería el peor error en su corta vida, reiteró sus pretensiones—. Yo quiero estar contigo el resto de mis años…

—¡Ya basta! —Gimió Yuuri, suplicante y anhelando crear un nuevo silencio; agobiado por el dolor lacerante que carcomía su pecho, apretó los parpados para no mostrar debilidad—. No digas más cosas innecesarias —¿Cómo habían llegado a ese punto en su relación? ¿Cuándo se desviaron del camino? ¿Qué hicieron para provocar tantas equivocaciones? ¿Por qué no se detuvieron después de darse el primer beso?

—Yuuri, yo te amo —las lágrimas cristalinas pugnaban por mostrarle la veracidad de su sentencia, dicha con la fortaleza de un espíritu imparable—; te amo más que nada en este mundo —no importó cuan veloz fue él en correr hacia la salida, antes de que pudiera hacer un suficiente espacio para salir, Viktor volvió a cerrar la puerta violentamente, provocando un estruendo pavoroso por toda la estancia. Yuuri quedó con la frente apoyada en la madera y Viktor, detrás de él, aprisionándolo como un depredador en medio de la sabana africana. Utilizaría cualquiera de sus armas por retenerlo, así tuviera que emplear artimañas inauditas, Yuuri seguiría siendo suyo—. Yo sé que no quieres irte con él; lo sé —le susurró con la voz entrecortada por las suplicas. Su aliento mentolado y cálido le erizó el vello de la nuca; ocasionando que Yuuri se estremeciera hasta la más pequeña de sus terminaciones nerviosas. No podía pensar con claridad teniendo a Viktor a centímetros de su cuerpo.

—No hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es —le dijo Yuuri, mientras se giraba para mirarlo de frente. En su rostro etéreo se protagonizaba una escena de horror que difícilmente se borraría de su memoria, verlo padeciendo por el final, era un castigo memorable que ambos merecían. El infierno era el único obsequio que recibirían al concluir su travesía—. No pongas esa expresión para convencerme de que no vaya —con una brusquedad inhumana lo empujó, no quería seguir atado a esa relación que no los llevaría un próspero final feliz—. ¡¿Qué estás intentando conseguir?! —Exclamó frustrado por no conocer la alternativa correcta que debía elegir—, debemos terminar con estos celosos estúpidos y comportamientos extraños.

—Pero yo te amo y sé que tú sientes lo mismo por mí —sonrió buscando hallar un modo de convencerlo—. No puedes ocultarme ese gran amor; aunque lo niegues, yo sé que me amas. Tus labios me lo demostraron una vez…

—Basta —el grito quedó en una octava y perdió la fuerza que pretendía tener—, te lo ruego —lamentó la suerte de su nacimiento—. ¡Deja de intentar controlar mi mente! —le suplicó con rudeza—. ¡Ya déjame tranquilo!

—Jamás te dejaré en paz, porque yo te amo —el silencio clamó su reinado por algunos segundos en los que las defensas de ambos, bajaron sus guardias. Yuuri formó una potente conexión con sus ojos azules y en cada parpadeo insinuó cuanto lo amaba. El joven, respirando dificultosamente, acarició la extensión de su faz de porcelana y él, simplemente, juntó sus pestañas, sintiendo la calidez de su tacto.

Aprovechando su repentino despliegue de sinceridad, se acercó poco a poco a sus labios. A escasos centímetros de deshacer la distancia, notó lo manchado que estaba su rostro por las lágrimas, pero eso ya no volvería a suceder, ellos se seguirían amando, porque Viktor era su único amor, su hermoso príncipe. Yuuri sabía que era una locura continuar con esa farsa; sin embargo, ya no aguantaba la distancia interpuesta por la racionalidad que abandonaría en cuestión de segundos.

Con la cordura desplazada a los rincones más oscuros de sus almas, Yuuri fue besado con una intensidad desconocida, que lo alejó de la luz y lo trasportó a una fantasía pecaminosa de la que no pretendía escapar.

La suave melodía _"Stay Close to me"_ se hizo presente en la habitación, arrastrando a Yuuri de regreso a la realidad. Confundido y con las pupilas ardiéndole, se separó de Viktor y metió la mano dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta, todavía temblando por la profundidad de su unión, se apresuró a contestar la llamada de Yurio.

—Yuuri —la empalagosa y sedosa voz del hombre a quién con una candorosa sonrisa aceptó como su amor, le cayó como un baldazo de agua fría—, estoy esperando por ti desde hace veinte minutos —le informó con una mueca natural, aunque él no podía verlo, sabía que ese gesto particular estaba dibujado en su rostro—. ¿Dónde estás? —le preguntaron desde el otro lado de la línea. Siempre mostrándose amigable y comprensible.

Calmando la agitación de su respiración y secando con la manga de su suéter el sudor que recorría su frente, el muchacho hizo la más grande maldad de la noche en contra de Viktor. Yuuri encendió el altavoz de su celular con la obvia intención de que fuera un espectador de su conversación.

—No te preocupes —él agachó la cabeza para no contemplar la dirección de sus profundos ojos azules, colmados de martirio y depresión—, dentro de pocos minutos estaré allí —le respondió intentando parecer lo más sosegado posible.

Viktor respiró con dificultad al oír la voz de su enemigo. El hombre que le arrebataba lo que protegió por muchísimos años.

—Te noto algo raro —Yurio no era idiota, sabía que esa tardanza tenía un culpable: su adversario declarado desde el instante en que sus miradas cruzaron—. No me digas que el demente de tu hermano sigue fastidiándote para que no salgas conmigo —él conocía lo celoso que era su cuñado, incluso había sido atacado por esa sobreprotección que tenía con Yuuri, cosa que le parecía algo normal, ya que él habría actuado igual si se le hubieran acercado a algún pariente suyo. Eran celos de hermano mayor y eso era innato, incluso más en su caso, ya que ambos perdieron a su padre siendo muy jóvenes.

Se habían quedado en casa solos, mientras su madre salía a trabajar para mantenerlos. Eran la protección del otro. Una familia reducida por la tragedia.

—Sabes cómo es él de celoso… Viktor me sobreprotege demasiado —era terrible recordar que ambos eran hermanos.

—Si quieres puedo ir a hablar con él, sé que tu madre salió de viaje, así que imagino la escena que debe estar haciendo en tu casa. Voy allá ahora mismo —Yurio comenzó a levantarse de su asiento para ir a sacarlo de la cueva del dragón de brillantes ojos gélidos.

—No es necesario, ya arregle las cosas con él así que tranquilo, ya voy… Espérame veinte minutos más —Yurio protestó por la petición—. Cuídate mucho… —su voz bamboleó por la adrenalina de mentir con tanto descaro—, te veo allá.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí —afirmó con el paladar seco por la deshidratación que sufrió ante el exceso de llanto.

—Okey, si no vienes en 20 minutos, iré para allá, así que apresúrate —Yurio no sintió desconfianza; Viktor era un celoso sin remedio; no obstante, era incapaz de lastimar a su querido hermanito menor.

—Está bien —musitó decayendo en el abismo de la desesperación—. Nos vemos —sin esperar a su contestación, Yuuri apagó la llamada y volvió su atención a Viktor, que le reclamaba con sus gestos, la crueldad que acababa de ejecutar sin la menor contemplación.

La malicia alcanzó un peldaño altísimo en medio de las nubes tras el inicio de esa infernal llamada.

—¿Así que te iras con él?

—Sí, hermano —llamar a Viktor de ese modo resultaba contradictorio. En su infancia, al jugar con otros niños, él fue tan feliz teniendo a un hermano competitivo y orgulloso al desempeñar cualquier actividad. Ahora, esa atadura sanguínea era un obstáculo para mostrar la potencia con la que ansiaba disfrutar la hermosura de sus toques.

—¿Y te quedaras en su departamento? —un nudo se formó en su garganta, adolorida por los gritos que se lanzaron con tal de lastimarse.

—Sí —aquella sería la primera vez que se quedaría a solas con otra persona que no fuera su hermano y ambos eran conscientes de qué sucedería en esa soledad.

—Perfecto, Yuuri —se daba por vencido y renunciaba a los sueños que imaginó convertidos en realidad—. ¡Haz lo que quieras! —exclamó perdiendo la paciencia de hacerlo recapacitar de la tontería que los alejaría para siempre. Podría sentir que el mundo se derrumbaba sobre sus espaldas, aun así, la gravedad de su situación y el tangible siniestro de su parentesco lo exhortaban a convencerse de que aquello era lo mejor—. Quédate con él y miéntele sobre tus sentimientos —su apariencia relajada fue apagándose—; engáñalo. Ese ya no es asunto mío —conteniendo las ganas de tocarlo, él se despidió con una triste señal y subió a su habitación sin decirle una palabra más.

Yuuri guardó silencio al comprender que sería la _última_ ocasión que hablarían de ese tema; la _última_ noche que podrían celarse con la anormalidad de esas cuatro paredes. Apretando el celular contra su pecho, se decidió a abandonar la casa en la que desde niños habían jugado y reído, sin ningún tipo de malicia. ¿Por qué sus sentimientos eran distintos? No lo comprendía; sin embargo, estaba decidido a terminar con aquella estupidez que a nada bueno los llevaría ¡Eran hermanos, Dios santo! No podían amarse de ese modo tan sacrílego y perjudicial. El joven metió su celular en el bolsillo delantero de los pantalones y con el cuerpo tembloroso se dirigió a la cita nocturna con su primera pareja, siendo consciente de que haría algo demasiado apresurado con tal de olvidar al único hombre, que desde siempre adoró con la candidez de su quimérica infancia.

Era el colofón de su primer amor. La melodía de la serenata para dos, que oyeron hasta el inicio del amanecer, se extinguiría. Esa noche, dejaría de imaginarse en un universo abstracto al lado de su hermano…

Al oír la puerta de la entrada principal cerrándose tras la desaparición de su pequeño hermano, Viktor murmuró una frase que le quitaría el sosiego por el resto de la madrugada:

—Esta noche serás amado, pero no por mí.


End file.
